Electric power storage systems which use capacitors instead of batteries as the storage elements are not new. They have, however, found little practical application in high-power environments for a number of reasons. For one, the amount of energy storable in a battery was substantially larger than that storable in a capacitor; and for another, much of the energy stored in a capacitor was unusable because in a commercial power environment, the output voltage of a capacitor dropped to inadequate levels when only a relatively small portion of its stored energy had been expended.
The first problem has recently been resolved by the introduction of new types of capacitors which have a vastly increased energy storage capability without a corresponding increase in size. Nevertheless, storage systems based on these capacitors would still require relatively frequent recharging when charged from, e.g., a 440-volt supply and used to power a 220-volt device. Raising the charging voltage would be impractical because this would require additional insulation in the capacitors and make them bulky; and the output voltage cannot not be changed because it is dictated by the nature of the load.